warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sons Sanguine
A Codex compliant Space Marine Chapter, successors of the Blood Angels via the Angels Sanguine. History Founding The Sons are one of the few 21st Founding Chapters that haven't turned traitor or been declared perditus by the Inquisition. They were established on Sanggraal to share with the Night Walkers the duty of supporting the Imperial Naval and Guard forces manning the Wall. The Fifth Black Crusade (901.M36) The new Chapter's first major test came at the end of the 36th millenium. Aliris Sector was a major theater of that war, Abaddon meeting such fierce resistance on 'The Wall' that he eventually attempted to go around it only to be checked and his fleet destroyed in the Battle of the Void beyond the fringes of the Prodomos Reach. The Cloud Campaigns (305.M39) The Sons Sanguine were set the task of suppressing a rebel alliance of worlds deep in the cloud alongside the Storm Wardens and their progenitor Chapter the Angels Sanguine. The Battle of Hubris (833.M41) A space battle of the Vraks Campaign notable for its one sidedness in which a battle group of the Sons Sanguine ambushed and destroyed a schismatic fleet attempting to bring aid to the rebels in the Hubris system. Current state of the Chapter Sanggraal is the Homeworld of the Sons Sanguine. The northern continent consists of arid plains ringed by mountains that catch most of the moisture coming inland creating a fringe of relatively paradisical coastal lands. The larger southern continent goes from desert to steaming jungle as you travel southward. Sanggraal is a feudal world for the most part with feral tribes wandering the depths of the southern jungles. The Imperial Creed is the dominant religion of the numerous, quarreling kingdoms and principalities and the cultus of St. Sanguinius which means the people are proud to give their sons to the Chapter. Favored Weapons/Tactics Though planet based the Sons specialize in ship bourne operations. They are masters of an extensive fleet manned by dedicated chapter vassals recruited on Sanggraal. Enemies Allies Chapter Culture The Sons Sanguine share the reclusive tendencies of their progenitor Chapter. Like the Angels Sanguine they conceal their faces from outsiders with their helmets and even from each other with deep monkish hoods. The Angels' reasons for doing so are unknown but the Sons have something to hide; an embarrassing though probably not dangerous mutation. Gene-Seed The Genetors of the 21st Founding succeeded to a degree in 'improving' the Sons Sanguine's gene-seed. The Chapter have a significantly lower occurence of the Black Rage than that of other Blood Angel successors and the Red Thirst is controllable. But thanks to a malfunction of the mucranoid gland the Sons are permanently encased in a viscous shell giving their pallid skin a disturbing waxen sheen and glitter due to salts crystalized in the coating. It is unknown if their progenitor Chapter also suffers from this flaw or if the Angels Sanguine hide their faces from outsiders for completely different reasons. Gallery Son Sanguine Terminator.jpg|Sons Sanguine Terminator Son Sanguine.jpg|Sons Sanguine Marine Son Sanguine Scout.jpg|Sons Sanguine Scout Son Sanguine 1st co. Captain.jpg|Captain of the First Company Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Kadjah Thoris Category:21st Founding Category:Blood Angels Successors Category:Aliris Sector